


all have a hunger

by moon_opals



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Pool Sex, Primal Scene, Romance, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_opals/pseuds/moon_opals
Summary: After years of living on his own, Donald had forgotten the most important lesson when living with Scrooge McDuck.Always knock.





	all have a hunger

Donald’s radio read 1:00 a.m. **  
**

He parked the car in front of the gold fountain, breath held tightly in his throat. He closed the door with a flattened palm resting along the door line. Only the faintest click was heard as the lock was initiated. He sighed in relief.

Good. All he had to do was make it to his houseboat without being detected.

Simple, right? Right.

He didn’t have to tiptoe to the pool. He walked quietly, grumbling about the unnatural speed of time, and was about to make the right turn to his houseboat when noises splashed into his hearing. He paused, right left upright, and took a sharp step back, gripping the corner he was about to turn at.

The kids? No, it was far past their bedtime, even on a weekend. He listened closely, straining to hear the almost inaudible voices under the splashing waves.

“I’m going for a swim. Do you wanna join me?”

A moment passed in silence until a second voice replied.

“Ye knae Ae’ve got a meeting to attend.”

“Oh pfft, meeting, meeting, come on, have fun with me.” A small yelp was followed by a watery splash, and Donald clutched his chest in fright.

He debated his options. Going inside for a shower wasn’t impossible, but a quick glance at his clothes reminded him why he hadn’t chosen the idea earlier. And besides, the children, especially Webby he’d come to learn, were light sleepers.

Waiting in the car until the sounds ending was on the table. His weary eyes told him there was a high chance of him falling asleep and oversleeping. He didn’t want the kids to see him as he was.

Donald bit his fingers. There was only one available solution.

Covering his eyes, he rounded the corner and walked as quickly as his webbed feet allowed - considering the water that had already been tossed onto the cement. Waves sploshed to and fro, and their giggles, moans increased in volume as he neared.

But he stared straight ahead, even through the spaces between his fingers.

“Ack!” Scrooge’s familiar shout rippled into his ears, “Wot do ye’ think yer doin?”

Donald saw some movement. He waded in front of her, covering her with his body, and sent one million and one daggered glares in his direction.

“I’m walking.”

“Ae can see that,” Scrooge seethed, “why are ye’ walkin here?”

“I live here!” He threw his hands in the air, pointing at his houseboat, and glared at the pool before gagging suddenly, “Oh, fuck me.”

They were naked.

Obscenely unapologetic with their nudity, Scrooge's gnawing horror and embarrassment was palpable. Goldie floated nearby, her stylish hair completely upended. Water had pushed it backwards in a long trail cascading down her back, creating a miniature pool of gold above the water.

She continued to bob in circles, unashamed and almost proud, “Looks like Donna has been doing that for you,” she smirked at Scrooge, “that was her name, or was it someone else?”

“It’s…it’s Daisy,” Donald corrected.

“But you did date a Donna, right?”

“Yeah, I did." He smacked his lips, “Her sister.”

“Ha!” Goldie splashed water at Scrooge. Her floating breasts rode against Scrooge’s back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, “I told you they were sisters. You should listen to me more.”

“Can I leave now?”

Scrooge glared, “Please do.”

“I’ll see you in the morning, Donny,” Goldie waved before pecking a kiss on Scrooge’s cheeks, “and we promise not to be too loud, okay?”

“Sure.” He glared at Scrooge, “The kids are asleep?”

“Beakley sent them to bed hours ago.”

“Dinner?”

“Beakley prepared and served.”

Donald groaned as he walked up the ramp, “Have fun,” waving them off, “don’t worry, it’s going to be a long shower.”

“Good night, Donny!”

Underwater they went, their giggles contained in oxygen bubbles floating to the surface.

Turning on the hot water, Donald was grateful his white noise machine was on standby.

**Author's Note:**

> Who gets stuck with all the bad luck? No one but Donald Duck!


End file.
